


"Yes, My Lord"

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ciel!Tony, Demon!Loki, Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Lord!Tony, M/M, Mash-up, Sebastian!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Marvel and Black Butler fanart: FrostIron mashup with Sebastian (Loki) and Ciel Phantomhive (Tony Stark). Loki holding Tony under a blood moon.





	"Yes, My Lord"

**Author's Note:**

> Tony has been aged down (more cherubic face, but old enough to have his signature facial hair) and Loki has been drawn more masculinely to appear older than Tony. The clothes are similar to the anime, but Tony was given pants instead of shorts to better fit his older (than Ciel) aesthetic. Instead of the pentagram Ciel has, I used the arc reactor for the seal design in Tony’s eye to show the contract between human and demon. 
> 
> I experimented a bit with the background, creating an overlay of blue to show a nighttime effect, and first time drawing a blood moon. There are areas that could be improved, but I am pleased with the overall result.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: www.novarain01.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for viewing this drawing! <3


End file.
